Sen
Było już po dwudziestej trzeciej. Na dworze było chłodno i ciemno. Wiatr lekko powiewał, drzewa lekko kołysały swoimi gałęziami. Chodnik oświetlały rozstawione co około dwadziescia metrów latarnie. Od czasu do czasu po dziurawym asfalcie przejechało jakieś auto. Rose szła powoli, nie śpieszyło jej się. thumbPięć miesięcy temu rzuciła szkołę, uznała, że to bez sensu. Dostała w spadku od babci malutkie mieszkanie na obrzeżach miasta Deston. Właśnie tam zmierzała. Wiatr wiał teraz troche mocniej, a jej krótkie włosy zaczęły rozwiewać się na różne strony. Po chwili skręciła w boczną uliczkę, taką zaniedbaną, gdzie mieszka pełno narkomanów, prostytutek i innych zdemoralizowanych osób, ale na tej właśnie ulicy, ulicy Niskiej mieszkała Rose. Zaczęła rozsuwać zamek jej czarnej torebki i szukała kluczy. Jak to bywa w kobiecej torebce nie mogła znaleźć tego, czego szukała. - Pomóc ci w czymś? - spytał męski zachrypnięty głos. - Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała Rose nie wiedząc nawet z kim ma do czynienia, ponieważ na ulicy Niskiej nie było żadnego oświetlenia, dlatego nie widziała swojego "rozmówcy". Na jej szczęście tajemniczy mężczyzna nie był nachalny i nie odzywał się dalej, a Rose udało znaleźć się klucze. Leżały na samym dole pod kosmetyczką. Chwyciła za brudną, oblepioną czymś klamkę od drzwi wejściowych bloku i weszła. W bloku nie było oświetlenia, więc musiała znowu zajrzeć do torebki żeby poszukać telefonu. Znalazła go dość szybko, bo telefon zawsze ma na wierzchu. Szybko znalazła w telefonie latarkę i zaświeciła. Jak zawsze na podłodze były plamy od ludzi, który nie zdążyli do toalety, albo po prostu nie mieli gdzie pójść za potrzebą. Szerokim łukiem udało się Rose ominąć "przeszkodę". Na jej nieszczęście mieszkanie znadywało się na parterze. Na starych, lekko podrapanych brązowych drzwiach widniała srebrna liczba dwa. Rose włożyła w zamek klucze, odkluczyła i weszła. Zaraz od razu zakluczyła na dwa spusty, ale miała jakąś obawę i przekręciła zamek jeszcze raz. Mały korytarz z miejscem na wieszaki i mały stolik, na który Rose rzuciła klucze. Od razu weszła do sypialni, która była tak mała, że mieściło tam się tylko łóżko i po jednej stronie stolik nocny ze starą lampą. Zdjęła z siebie ubrania i położyła się na twarde jak kamień łóżko. Chwila nie minęła i Rose mogła pogrążyć się we śnie. Sen Rose stała w czarnym pokoju, bez okien i drzwi. Nie było żadnego oświetlenia, nawet nie miała torebki, w której mógłby znajdować się jej telefon z latarką. Nie ruszała się z miejsca, bo bała się, że coś się zaraz wydarzy. Miała rację. Nagle znikąd usłyszała krzyk. Tak się przestraszyła, że aż podskoczyła. Krzyk usłyszała z naprzeciwka, dlatego zaczęła się cofać. Cofała się i nagle poczuła coś. Serce zaczęło jej coraz mocniej bić. Wysunęła prawą rękę, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za nią. Okazało się, że doszła na koniec tajemniczego pokoju, a to tylko ściana.thumb|left|159px Zaczęła się przesuwać w prawą stronę, aby dojść w sam róg. Nagle znikąd obok niej pojawiło się okno, którego blask rozświetlił pokój, aż do połowy, a przed oknem pojawiło się krzesło. Po chwili krzesło zaczęło samo się bujać. Rose zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym otworzyła oczy. Przed nią widać było zarys czarnej postaci. Była to kobieta o długich włosach. Rose spojrzała się na krzesło, a na nim siedział mały, brązowy pluszowy miś ubrany w niebieskie szelki. Postać poruszyła się o krok. Rose od razu swój wzrok przeniosła na nieznajomą kobietę, a pluszowy miś w tym samym czasie poruszył swoją główką tak, że patrzał się na Rose. Nagle postać zaczęła biec. Okno samo się otworzyło, zaczął wlatywać silny wiatr, a co wiatr zabrał ze sobą wlatywało do ciemnego pokoju. Postać była już bardzo blisko Rose, dlatego dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i czekała na rozwój wydarzeń. Nagle poczuła silny ból w brzuchu, jakby ktoś wszedł jej do niego. Otworzyła oczy, wyprostowała się, okazało się, że siedzi na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Spojrzała się w prawo, stolik nocny ze starą lampą stał jak dotychczas. Przeniosła swój wzrok na lewą stronę, czyli na tą samą po jakiej stronie łóżka spała. Na starej, brudnej, żżółkłej ścianie był widoczny napis na czerwono : "Witaj Rose". Rose wstała z łóżka, podeszła do ściany i dotknęła napisu, był on świeży. Przyłożyła do twarzy rękę, którą dotknęła napisu i poczuła zapach stęchlizny. Nagle okno w jej pokoju same się otworzyło. Kategoria:Róźa Kategoria:Odcinek pierwszy